Esto no es una canción
by Dani H. Danvers
Summary: AU sin guerra de los cinco reyes. Theon vuelve a Invernalia con un propósito claro. esta historia participa en el reto 100 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a George R. R. Martin.

Esta historia participa en el reto 100 del foro Alas negras, palabras negras con el reto "Yo te diré lo que debes hacer". Mis condiciones eran: más de 400 palabras, rating y género libres, Ned y theon como personajes y que Theon le pidiera a Ned la mano de alguna de sus hijas.

Aclaro uue esto es un AU sin guerra de los cinco.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Esto no es una canción

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Las murallas de Invernalia se alzan ante mí. Me detengo por unos instantes a contemplarlas. Pasé muchos años en este lugar. Al principio de mi estancia fue para mí como una prisión, pero acabó convirtiéndose en mi hogar.

Hace varios años que me marché de aquí para ocupar mi lugar al frente de las Islas del Hierro tras la muerte de mi padre a manos de mi tío Euron. Dar muerte a mi tío, que pretendía usurpar mis derechos, fue lo primero que tuve que hacer como señor.

Eddard Stark me está esperando acompañado de su esposa y su hijo mayor, Robb, quien siempre ha sido para mí como un hermano, tanto que él es el único que sabe cuáles son mis verdaderas intenciones al venir aquí.

Por un momento la nostalgia me invade. Debo decir que me gustaría ver a los demás Stark, pero Bran está sirviendo a Brinden Tully en el Valle, Rickon es pupilo de lord Edmure en Aguasdulces y Sansa hace tiempo que se casó con Cley Cerwyn. Su boda fue la última ocasión en que vi a los Stark antes de ahora. Incluso Jon Nieve se ha ido. Se fue antes que yo al Muro.

En cuanto a Arya, ella cabalga a mi lado. Lady Catelyn no puede contener un grito de sorpresa e incluso el siempre adusto lord Eddard se muestra sorprendido mientras que Robb sonríe con suficiencia, como alguien que ya sabía que todo esto iba a ocurrir.

Los saludos a la largamente ausente Arya, que se marchó poco después que yo alegando que si sus padres no iban a buscarle un caballero como habían hecho con Bran, ya se buscaría ella cómo aprender por su cuenta. Por lo que Robb me contó en sus cartas, fue un auténtico escándalo.

Nunca dudé que Arya conseguiría su propósito, aunque desde luego no esperaba encontrármela en Pyque. Vino hace unas lunas a bordo de un barco Braavosy. Se había recorrido casi todo Poniente y luego había pasado un tiempo en Braavos, donde había aprendido la danza del agua.

Se había hecho pasar por chico la mayor parte del tiempo. Así las cosas eran más fáciles, según decía, pero en ese momento se presentaba como mujer: una mujer alta, de rasgos casi tan afilados como la espada que llevaba en el cinto y la daga que sostenía en la mano y con la que competía en puntería en una de las tabernas más concurridas de Puertonoble.

No me acerqué a hablarle. En lugar de eso cogí mi propia daga y me uní a la competición. Me encantaría decir que quedamos los dos en la ronda final, sería digno de una canción. Lo cierto es que a ambos nos eliminaron mucho antes y que finalmente mi hermana asha resultó vencedora en una última ronda muy apretada contra su amante, Quarl la doncella, que seguramente acabó en otro tipo de asalto donde nadie más pudiera verlos.

Claro que a lord y lady Stark no les interesan ese tipo de detalles. Están más interesados en que su hija haya vuelto a casa que en qué ha estado haciendo esos años, al menos por ahora. Seguramente en la cena tengamos que responder a bastantes preguntas.

No creo que a ninguno de ellos se les ocurra preguntarnos si acabamos follando en el camarote de ella la noche de las dagas, sería una pregunta muy extraña, aunque sería muy gracioso oír a lady Stark decir algo como eso. De todos modos la respuesta sería sí. Follamos esa noche y la siguiente y si la siguiente no lo hicimos fue porque ella ya se había marchado sin decirme a dónde y sin despedirse de mí.

No le di muchas vueltas de todas formas. No nos habíamos prometido nada y yo ni mucho menos estaba enamorado de ella. De hecho, esa tercera noche me fui a dormir acompañado aunque fuera de otra. Y entonces nos volvimos a ver.

Nos vimos en Desembarco del Rey. Yo había ido a tratar un asunto de comercio con el rey Robert, o más bien con el consejo del rey Robert, porque a él no lo vi por ninguna parte. Ella estaba en el puerto con unos mercenarios. Nos pusimos al día de nuestras vidas y volvimos a acostarnos. A la mañana siguiente el que se marchó fui yo. Ya había terminado con mis asuntos y debía volver a las islas, aunque no había nada que me apeteciera menos que eso.

Desde que era pequeño había soñado con ser el señor de las islas, incluso cuando mis hermanos vivían y pensaba que nunca lo sería. No obstante, ahora he descubierto que es una tarea mucho más ingrata y tediosa de lo que pensaba. Las islas no son un territorio fácil de gobernar y los isleños no están precisamente contentos conmigo. No soy el señor que ellos esperaban. Dicen que tengo demasiado de las tierras verdes, que soy más lobo que cracken, y no tienen problemas para decírmelo a la cara. Al fin y al cabo, en las Islas del Hierro cada capitán es rey.

A Asha la respetan un poco más, pero tampoco es que la adoren. Es a ella a la que se le ha ocurrido la solución que me ha traído hasta aquí. Debo demostrar que soy un digno hijo del hierro. Ella y yo haremos un viaje, como en los tiempos de las canciones. Haremos hazañas y volveremos cargados de gloria. Seguramente sea todo menos épico de lo que suena, a estas alturas he aprendido que la vida siempre es menos épica de lo que uno espera, o al menos de lo que espero yo, pero sinceramente me atrae la idea de viajar por el mar buscando aventuras. Victarion se quedará al cargo de las islas mientras tanto. Es un hombre confiable si no tiene a Aeron susurrándole que somos unos impíos, cosa de la que nos vamos a asegurar, pues Aeron vendrá con nosotros.

A primera vista parece que mis problemas para hacerme respetar no tienen mucho que ver con que esté ahora mismo acompañando a Eddard Stark a su despacho, pero todo está relacionado.

Asha y yo hicimos correr la noticia del gran viaje asegurando que quien quisiera se nos podría unir y recibiría recompensas. Queríamos reclutar la mayor cantidad de mercenarios y marineros posible. Así llegó de nuevo Arya Stark. Estaba con unos mercenarios distintos a los de la última vez, pero todos ellos estaban dispuestos a venir con nosotros.

Pasamos unas semanas organizando el viaje y ahí sería cuando en las canciones surgiría el amor entre Arya y yo, pero esto no es una canción de amor y Arya y yo nunca nos enamoramos. Follamos como conejos, eso sí, pero nunca hubo amor. La quiero, claro, la admiro y le tengo cariño, pero no estoy enamorado de ella y me consta que ella siente lo mismo por mí.

Sin embargo, aquí estoy, sentado frente a su padre y explicándole que quiero casarme con su hija. Me estoy ahorrando los detalles más escabrosos, pero en definitiva le estoy contando la verdad: que ella está embarazada y que si nos casamos ese niño será el heredero de las islas del Hierro. Tampoco le cuento que a estas alturas no sé si eso es una bendición o una maldición. Le digo que nos queremos, aunque no estemos enamorados y que ella también quiere que nos casemos.

Es verdad. Al principio pensé que me diría que no cuando se lo propuse, pero le pareció bien. Al fin y al cabo nuestro matrimonio no supone un cambio en su vida. Yo no le pido que sea una dama. Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera igual que por ella puedo hacerlo yo. En lo único que este matrimonio cambiará nuestras vidas es en que yo tendré un heredero y en que ella tendrá más dinero con el que costearse sus futuros viajes. Se parece más a un acuerdo entre amigos, amigos que se acuestan, que a un verdadero matrimonio, pero al fin y al cabo todos los matrimonios son acuerdos y al menos el nuestro ha sido hecho entre nosotros.

Eddard Stark me mira impasible. Le he dado una versión bastante suavizada de mi historia, pero la idea no parece gustarle demasiado. Al final suspira y manda llamar a arya, que le da una versión un poco menos suavizada de la que le he dado yo.

–A tu madre no le va a gustar, pero eso nunca te ha detenido. Supongo que el que yo me niegue tampoco lo hará. He de reconocer que no es la clase de vida que esperaba para ti, pero si es la que deseas, tienes mi bendición, hija. Solo te pido que no vuelvas a desaparecer así.

Parece más resignado que otra cosa, pero tenemos su bendición. Tiene razón en que no nos hubiera detenido el no tenerla, pero para Arya era importante contar con el favor de sus padres en esto. No sé por qué, ya que su opinión no le ha importado para todo lo demás, pero creo que tiene algo que ver con que quiere que nos casemos por el rito de los antiguos dioses y es el padre el que trae a la novia en esa ceremonia.

Hemos acordado que se celebrará en una luna, para que a los señores del norte les dé tiempo a venir desde sus castillos. Después volveremos a las islas y nos casaremos por la fe del dios ahogado. Al día siguiente partiremos para nuestro gran viaje. Quizá consigamos grandes hazañas, tal vez acabemos enamorados de verdad o a lo mejor decido de una vez que no quiero gobernar las islas y mi flamante esposa y yo nos vamos a recorrer el mundo.

A lo mejor algún día un bardo escribirá una canción sobre este viaje, aunque la vida nunca sea como una canción.


End file.
